Renesmee's MidNight Star
by mimameemah
Summary: Renesmee's MidNight Star is the story of the life of Bella and Edward and their daughter Renesmee after Breaking Dawn.
1. Writers Notes

**I would just like to say that in my stories I have decided that Edward and Bella will be having more children and I do have a way for it to be possible. I got this idea when reading a story written be **_**BellaNessieCullen**_** and so if you would like a full explanation I would probably recommend reading her stories. You can also read a description on her blog **_** . **_**and very soon I may be adding one to my own blog **_** . . **_

**My story will have some of the original characters from **_**BellaNessieCullen**_**'s stories but I will try to explain how each of them came along and how they fit into the story. Later I may start a quick story with only a few chapters going back to when all her characters came along. **

**I do not own Twilight and any of Stephanie Meyer's original characters and ideas. I also do not own any of **_**BellaNessieCullen**_**'s original characters and ideas. **

**I would be happy to answer any questions you have about my story or any of the characters and you can email me at **_**mimameemah . **_

**I hope you enjoy my story and please leave comments :) **


	2. Chapter 1

Renesmee's MidNight Star

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. If you are not in your bed by the time I count to five…." I yelled but got cut off half way through.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going." Renesmee yelled back and stared stomping up the stairs.

"If you keep yelling at me you won't get any of your birthday presents. I'll give them all away to Claire Young and some other kids from the reservation." I turned to look at her as she walked past and to her room. She slammed her door closed and ran to her bed. I turned and walked into the library just down the hall from her room. I pulled an old book from the shelf and sat on one of the couches in the centre of the room. It wasn't long before I heard Renesmee get up from her bed and make her way towards the library.

"Momma. I'm sorry I yelled at you." She cried as she stood in the door way. I opened up my arms and she leaped into them and hugged me. I hugged her back and kissed her forehead. We sat there like that for what felt like forever. I could have sat there all night but I knew I had to put Nessie to bed. I was just about to stand when I felt some ones arms wrap around my shoulders. I involuntarily shivered as Edward kissed my neck and shoulders. He walked in front of me and pulled Nessie into his arms. He took her to bed and tucked her in. It was only seconds after I heard her door close that Edward had his arms around me again. I turned in his arms so I was facing him and smiled at his beautiful features. He kissed me softly but yet still passionately and tried pulling me out of the room. When I didn't move he pulled me up into his arms, never breaking the kiss. He had managed to get all the way down the hall and was about to open the bedroom door when Alice stepped in his way.

"Don't bite my head off. In case you forgot its Nessie's birthday tomorrow and we are supposed to be throwing a huge party for her but we can't do it if everything isn't perfect. Now get down stairs and help set up! Don't complain because no one else gets to run off to their rooms tonight. We have guests arriving at 7 in the morning. Jasper is going to pick up our cousins from Denali at 5 and they should be back by 5:30. Now come on." Alice pulled me off Edward and dragged us both downstairs. "Edward can you go help Emmett with the decorations. He's out setting up the patio for dinner. He should have a list of everything otherwise just ask me." Before he could even argue she pushed him out the door to the back garden and closed it behind him.

"Now Bella. Esme could use a hand in the kitchen. It's just breakfasts for now. Pancakes and french toasts and I think Esme had some other ideas. It's all going to be a big design your own breakfast sort of thing but it needs to be cooked and ready to be served. There needs to be plenty as there will be many of the wolves coming. Esme will tell you when you can leave and then I want you to come help with presents and decorating the living room." When we got to the kitchen door she gave me a little shove and walked off to find someone else to nag.

"What do you want me to do Esme?" I asked as I grabbed an apron and tied it around me waist.

"Oh yes. Well can you maybe start whipping up a pancake batter. If you look in that recipe book over there you will find my favourite recipe. Renesmee loves those one. I will start cooking once it is done. I'm not sure how many batches we will need to make just yet. I'm only giving them a light cook now and we'll cook them again when it get closer." Esme said as she continued on with her cooking. I opened the fridge and found all sorts of fresh fruits and jams ready for the morning. I knew Renesmee would love this breakfast and the whole day. It was her first birthday and she had been talking about what she wanted since she learned to talk. I knew Alice would throw a huge party so everyone had to pretend we were only having a small party with just the family. Renesmee had believed us and so this would be a huge surprise for her. I loved my daughter more than anything and I was so happy I could do stuff like this for her. I knew I only had a few more years with her and I wanted to make the most of it.


	3. Chapter 2

Renesmee's MidNight Star

Chapter 2

Alice's POV

It was only a couple of hours before Renesmee should start to wake up. I was starting to worry that everything wouldn't get done in time even though I had seen that it would and that it would be perfect. The decorations were all in Nessie's favourite colours, baby blue and white. The entire living room was decorated in tine blue twinkle lights. There were blue and white candles burning on the dining room table where Nessie would be having breakfast with her human and werewolf friends and family. I looked around and was pleasantly happy with everything. I just wanted this party to be perfect for my niece. It was 5:30 and Jasper and our cousins from Denali were just pulling onto the drive way. I smiled to myself; everything was right on time. Jasper and our guests started walking in the front door and everyone stoped their work to greet our cousins. After everyone had said hello our guests were shown to their rooms before they came back downstairs and brought gifts with them. They were all laid out on the table near the bottom of the stairs so it would be the first thing Nessie saw when she came down stairs. The plan was for everyone to wait in the kitchen until she came in and we would all surprise her.

It was getting closer and closer to seven. Charlie and Sue were the first to arrive. They brought a couple small gifts but I knew their main gift was that they had done up Bella's old room so that Nessie could stay there whenever she wanted.

The wolf pack all came together; their partners and families coming soon after. Everyone brought gifts and the table designated to the presents soon started to overflow. It would be okay, it was exactly how I had seen it in my vision.

The last person to arrive was Jacob. He said he had slept in after a late night of trying to wrap Nessie's present perfectly. We all knew he wasn't very well off and so I had offered to help him buy presents but he had refused to take any of our money. He had instead put a lot of effort into making her something very special.

We had just finished with everything and all our guests had just arrived when we first heard Nessie start to stir. Jacob decided he would go up there and wait until she woke up. The plan was then that he would tell her everyone had gone hunting and must have lost count of time before bringing her downstairs for breakfast where we would all surprise her from the kitchen.

I had the hugest smile on my face as did nearly everyone else in the room. We all loved this little girl with all our hearts. This was the time for us to show her just how much we all loved her.


	4. Chapter 3

Renesmee's MidNight Star

Chapter 3

Renesmee's POV

I woke up slowly from a dream about mermaids and fairies. It was all of a sudden that I remembered what day it was. It was the 11th of September 2007. It was officially a year after my birth; so today I was celebrating my first birthday. My momma had said that today me, her and daddy were going to LaPush beach for lunch with Jacob then later we would go see Grandpa Charlie before going on a hunting trip. I was excited to spend the whole day with my parents and I had wanted to go hunting some time.

When I opened my eyes I saw Jacob sitting across the room from me. I was surprised at first and then before I could think I threw myself into his arms and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Hey Jakey." I giggled as he began tickling me.

"Hey Ness. Happy birthday! Your now officially one, how does it feel?"

"No different to being 11 months old. I don't feel like a one year old; I feel like a five year old. "Where are my momma and daddy? I thought they would be here." In fact they had promised to be here the second I woke up.

"Well you see. Everyone went hunting a couple hours ago and your mom just called saying they were nearly here. They should be another five minutes maybe. So how about we get some breakfast while we wait?" He smiled his big Jakey grin and even though I was sad my parents weren't here I smiled back. I held his hand as we walked down the hall. I was about to turn the corner to go down the stair but he pulled me the other way. I looked up at him wondering what we were doing.

"Going straight to the kitchen I'm starving. Also Emmett and Jasper had a fight in the living room last night and everything s all over the place." I frowned at the thought of my two uncles fighting; but I completely forgot about it the second I smelled the pancakes. I started pulling Jakey down the stairs and through the small hall way that lead straight to the kitchen. I had only just turned the corner when I heard the loud chorus of "Happy Birthday Nessie" coming from the kitchen. All my friends and family were here and I realised it wasn't going to be a small day but instead a huge party. I laughed at how stupid I had been to think otherwise. Everyone pulled me into hugs and wished me a happy birthday; my parents were the last people to hug me. I smiled as I hugged my momma. Everyone started walking towards the dining room and I noticed that was where the smell was coming from. The table was set with heaps of food even though half the people here didn't eat. I was happy to see the vampires and werewolves mixing together and talking. Everyone ate until their bellies were bursting; well everyone who wasn't vampire.

When everyone appeared to be done we all seemed to move into the living room. I was the last in and saw that there had been no fight in here. I sent glares over to Jacob who was talking with Seth; she just smiled innocently and continued talking.

"Present time for the little princess." My aunt Alice called from a large table full of beautifully wrapped gifts. I laughed and skipped up to my aunt. She pulled out a stool and sat me down on it before passing me gift after gift. I loved them all and could easily tell which gift was from who. Jacob's gift was my favourite; there were two parts to it. The first was a necklace with a small wooden wolf on it that he had made himself. I looked at my momma's wrist and saw that it was the same. The second part if the present was something he got help from his sister on was a scrap book full of pictures of us together. The whole first page was filled with everybody's names, so I guessed they had all signed it not long before I woke up.

My uncle Seth had gotten me a stuff wolf toy which I laughed at. Mostly I got dolls and toys which I loved but I knew I would probably grow out of soon. My Grandpa Charlie and Sue had gotten me some new books and also had my mom's old room fixed up so I could stay there. The presents from the Cullen's were definitely the biggest and most expensive. I got a lot of new clothes and shoes and such which I knew would have been from Alice. I got a laptop and an iPad already full of my favourite music and games. There were thousands of books and CDs and movies. I wasn't getting the presents from my parents today but I knew it would be special. I hugged everyone after opening each present and everyone stated laughing when they realised I was going to be hugging them a lot today.

It was a great birthday and it made me realise just how much my family loved me; I had always wanted a sibling but looking around at everyone in the room made me realise that I didn't need siblings when I had a family like this one.


	5. Chapter 4

Renesmee's MidNight Star

Chapter 4

Jane's POV

I was sitting in my room, at my desk, reading a book. My room was very bare; with only a desk a bookshelf and a wardrobe filled with clothes (all black or grey) the walls to my room were all dark stones the same as the floor. The only light in my room came from a couple lamps but mainly candles. When I was not needed by my masters I spent most of my time in my room and away from everyone else; well besides for my brother, Alec. I never had much to do in my spare time which was why I either read books or wrote in my journals.

I heard a commotion out in the main hall and before I could get up to go see what it was, Alec came to my door.

"You are needed out here Jane. Aro requests your presence to deal with this vampire." He told me. I stood up and walked over to him standing in the door way. He lightly brushed his fingers over my hand as I walked out of my room. I stood in the door way to the main hall and waited for y master to address me. He turned to me and smiled slightly.

"Ah. Jane my dear. Would you come here and deal with Abraham please?" Aro asked me. I nodded to him as I walked over to the prisoner. I looked him in the eyes and thought about causing him pain. Within seconds he was on the ground writhing and screaming in pain. Aro turned back towards Abraham and smiled sadly at him.

"Now Abraham my son. You do realise what you have done, don't you? You do realise you must be punished for what you have done, don't you?" He asked.

"No. Aro please! I will do anything. Just don't kill me." He begged. I turned to look at Aro who was staring off into the distance.

"You know I can't possibly let you live after this. Oh, and those monsters you created will be taken care of as well."

"No. You can't hurt them!"

"Felix. Deal with this please." Aro told the guard member Felix before walking back over towards his throne. The vampire was torn to shreds and burned right there in the middle of the throne room. Caius turned to Aro and nodded approvingly.

"Now who will deal with those monsters of his? Maybe we should send someone after them?" He asked. Aro nodded and Marcus just sighed.

"Yes. Jane and Alec will be accompanied by Felix and Demetri. You will find the four immortal children who will be with a vampire woman named Amelia. They will all be disposed of. They are somewhere in Alaska. Demetri, I trust you will be able to find them?"

"Yes master."

"Excellent! You may be on your way. I trust you will have a safe journey and return shortly." Then Aro, Marcus and Caius all walked out of the room, followed by some members of the guard. Everyone else scattered to other rooms to do various research or whatever else they do in their free time. My brother, Demetri, Felix and I all walked out of Voltera and followed Demetri to where these five vampires were.

**I would just like to say that I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters and ideas. **


	6. Chapter 5

Renesmee's MidNight Star

Chapter 5

Jane's POV

We found the vampires in a small village just outside of Alaska. They had been living in a small cottage nestled into a mountain. Outside the house was a large pile of human bodies all drained of blood. It made me realise that it had been days since I had last hunted and I could feel my throat burn. I needed to get this over and done with so I could go find someone to drain. There was a high pitched scream that came from inside the house. It sounded like a child but it sounded too perfect to be a human child.

"Finn. Put her down. When your father returns he will bring some blood with him. Leave your sister alone. Control yourself. It's not for long." That was the female vampire. We slowly walked towards the front door but waited just outside. The woman took in a sharp breath and I heard her walk towards the door. She came out with the four children behind her. I smiled wickedly at her and I saw the shock on her face.

"Hand over the children and we won't have to hurt you Amelia." I told her although I had no intentions of letting her go anyway.

"H-How do you know my name? Where is my mate Abraham? What did you do to him?"

"He is in Voltera right now. Waiting for you." I lied to her again. She seemed to believe me so I kept going on with it.

"I want to see him."

"Hand over the children and we will lead you to him and you will go free."

"The children? Or Abraham?" She started asking herself.

"Hurry we do not have much time to waste."

"I will not allow you to hurt these children. They did nothing wrong."

"Oh. Is that so?" This would be fun.

"Um. Yes. Well." I just smiled at her and in a matter of seconds she fell to the ground screaming out in pain.

"Demetri, destroy her." I watched as she was torn to pieces and thrown onto the pile of humans. Alec threw a fire lighter at the pile and it burst into flames. The children were crying and I knew this would be easy.

"Take one each. If the struggle we dispose of them if the cooperate they come with us" Alec told us. I nodded and picked up the smallest child. She was crying, tearless sobs. I looked into her eyes and smiled; she smiled back and her sobs stoped.

"You've been naughty. Haven't you? What do you think will happen now young one?" I asked her. She looked up at me and nodded. I looked around and saw that the other three children had tried to run and I smiled as they were thrown onto the fire. Now that they were disposed of we could go home, but first I needed to make one stop.

"Alec." I said to my brother. He knew what I wanted and he nodded.

"We won't be far away." He said and took the small child from my arms before they ran in the opposite direction to where I stated running. It wasn't long before I found two humans hiking through the wilderness. I smiled as I walked at a slow human pace towards them. They looked shocked as they saw me but they came running over to where I was.

"Savner. Er du ok? Trenger du hjelp?" They spoke in Norwegian. I instantly knew that they were saying 'Miss. Are you okay? Do you need help?' I just smiled and replied.

"Ja. Jeg Trenger deg." (Yes. I need you.) I relied. They both took in a sharp intake of breath and I could hear their hearts pick up a beat. I jumped at them and hit one around the head, knocking him out and pulled the other one to the ground. I pulled the hair from his neck and sunk my teeth into his throat. I immediately felt the burn in my throat die down, the blood tasted slightly off and I knew this guy had been out drinking some time recently. I pushed him aside so I could reach the other human. His blood tasted cleaner, healthier than the other guys. After I had finished the second guy I pushed a large tree over and lay it across them. I heard all their bones crush and I smiled slightly. If any humans came looking for these two they would assume a tree had crushed them. After I was sure I had covered any traces of a vampire attack I started to follow my brothers' scent back home. They arrived before me, and when I arrived Alec was waiting for me. I smiled as I walked towards him and hugged him, he hugged me back before I pulled away. I walked back towards my room while he walked into his which was just across the hall from mine. I sat down at my desk and wrote in a new diary entry. I heard the small child cry and knew she was being locked away in one of the small rooms near my own room.

**I would just like to say that I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters and ideas. Also I am sorry if the Norwegian is incorrect (I use Google translator) **


End file.
